Follow your arrow
by wandwaving
Summary: Bella was born in La Push but left when her parents divorced. Her dad moved back to Forks where she visited often. She moves back in with him when she's 15 but leaves again at 18. What made her leave? Why is she back now? And what happens when she meets one of the pack that she didn't before? (Sam/Bella, AU & OOC)
1. Chapter 1

All Twilight characters belong to S.M, I'm just taking them for a spin.

Obviously since this is not the real Twilight series, the characters will be OOC and I won't be following much of the cannon. If you're not willing to read any further because of that, I won't be offended and I hope you find another story more suited to your tastes. :)

I did make a few major changes. The most important one being that Bella is from La Push, so she's half Quileute. Her parents are still the same but I'm making her Billy Black's niece, her mom and him are siblings. She was born on the reservation but still left with her mom when her parents divorced. When Renée moved, Charlie went back to live in Forks. Bella visited Charlie every summer and school vacation, moving back full time when she was 15. She grew up close to her cousin Jacob Black and Paul Lahote who was always around due to not wanting to be home thanks to an abusive home life. Another big change is that Sam never imprinted on Emily. All other changes you'll have to read to find out about.

Most of the big vampire details will be cannon, as in she still met the Cullen family, dated Edward all up to them leaving her, except that Sam wasn't the one to find her in the woods.

Warnings: Will contain adult language and situations and possible character death (but not the main pairing).

Any questions or comments, drop a review or send me a PM. :)

* * *

**_You only live once, so follow your arrow wherever it points.  
-_****Follow Your Arrow by Kacey Musgraves**

_Sam's POV:_

I paused in my work to look around, making sure that everyone was doing what they should be. This was the biggest job we had ever had and I wanted to make damn sure we did it right. Satisfied that my guys were not slacking off, I went back to unloading the truck full of supplies that came in this morning while I thought back on how we got here.

Last year an accidental kitchen fire burnt Sue's diner to the ground. Thankfully no one was hurt but the damage was so much that Sue, with her limited funds, was unable to rebuild. She put the land up for sale and within a month someone bought it and the large lot next to it.

The person that bought them sent a representative, Corbin Harding, to come down and keep an eye on everything. Corbin Harding came loaded down with plans, blue prints, ideas and a budget with no limit. Everyone in the tribe was excited, the money this new person was bringing in was a huge help already and the diner they wanted to build hadn't even opened.

We didn't find out at first what the new owner was building, but when we did it made Sue so happy to know that another diner would soon be built over her old one. She was proud that soon another diner would be open our people here on the reservation.

Next to where the new diner would stand, a large two story house was built. I thought that with the money this person was throwing around that the house would be fancy but instead it was spacious, simple and had touches from the tribe all over. One of the rules the owner gave Corbin was that he was to hire from the tribe as much as possible and only go outside the tribe if he really had to. So thanks to the men of the tribe, the owners new house had beautiful wood carved furniture and intricate carvings on the stairs, cabinets and anywhere else that fit.

Our elderly woman, along with some of the younger women that knew how, got paid for making curtains, blankets, stunning clay pots of all sizes and colors, dream catchers to go over the beds in the rooms and other odds and ends. I had asked Corbin if he was sure the owner wanted all of these pieces of our culture but he assured me that the owner did so I didn't worry about it anymore and just did my work.

Tearing down the old diner was heart breaking for all who watched. Not only had it been around for so long, but it had provided employment here in La Push and Sue was also known for helping out those that really needed it by giving away free or discounted meals. Each day as the new diner was being built the heart breaking looks got replaced with something I never thought I would see on my people's faces again. Hope. From the first time I saw it, I knew that I would always be thankful to the person that bought this land and wished that someday I would be able to tell them how much I appreciated them.

I watched from in front of the house as a car pulled up to the diner and Corbin stepped out, walked around the car and helped his passenger out. I smelled her before I saw her. I couldn't place the scent, only that she smelt like the most amazing thing I have ever smelled before. The woman stopped in the front of the car and hopped up on the hood, waving her hand for Corbin to stop next to her. Curious, I listened in, wanting to figure out who she was.

"Princess what are we just sitting here for? I thought you wanted to see him." Corbin asked with an impatient tone.

_Princess?! _Why was my wolf clawing to get out when he called her that? I shoved him back down and shook it off.

The woman laughed at Corbin. "I do, just wait. He'll know I'm out here soon enough."

Corbin glanced at her with a bewildered look. "How is he going to know you're here if you stay out here so far away from him?"

She turned her head closer to his with a smile and answered him in a voice that was too low for him for normal humans to overhear, but I sure did and it froze me to the spot.

"His wolf knew I was here the moment I stepped foot back in La Push. He says he can always tell when I'm close."

What the fuck? Who was this woman and why did she know about us? Had Corbin always known about us and just never said anything? Question after question ran around in my head.

Corbin waited to see if he would get more of an answer from her and when he realized that he wasn't, he huffed and leaned against the car next to her. He opened his mouth to speak again but the woman raised her hand to silence him.

"Trust me. I know what I'm talking about. We won't have much of a wait. He'll come out soon to see if his nose is playing tricks on him or not. And when he does come, he might be angry. Don't interfere or worry, he'll never hurt me."

Corbin stood up straight and glared at her. "Why would he be angry with you? And why would I not interfere?"

The woman laid a hand on Corbin's arm to calm him. "Corbin, have I ever lied to you or caused you to not trust me?" He shook his head no. "Then trust me. Paul would never, _could never_, hurt me. He might be very angry that I didn't tell him I was coming back, he'll think I didn't want him to know."

_Paul?_ She was talking about Paul? I searched my memories as I tried to figure out who she was. A thought crossed my mind and then it clicked, I knew who she was. And their next words confirmed it.

"Why do you say he could never hurt you? Are you his imprint?"

She grinned as she saw the same thing that I did out the corner of my eye, Paul had come out of the house and was sniffing the air while shaking slightly.

"No I'm not his imprint."

"Then what are you to him? I don't understand, I thought the wolves only could never hurt their imprints."

"It's too complicated for most people to understand. But I'll try to explain it. He and his wolf have always felt safe with me. He says that around me his wolf feels peace, feels like he's home. But not like an imprint, Paul and I are family. But at the same time we are more. We are like one being, but without sex being involved." I watched as she gave a shuddered as she mentioned sex with Paul and for some reason the thought that she was put off by that idea filled me with joy.

And with her answer I know, _I knew, _that I was looking at the woman who half my pack loved while the other half hated with a passion. Isabella Swan. I had never met her before but thanks to the pack mind I knew what everyone else thought of her and things they say happened. Of course I didn't know if any of it was true, some could have been just rumors. The only things that I did know as truth was that she was Jacob Black's cousin, Billy Black's niece, Charlie Swan's daughter and that she used to date a vampire before she left 5 years ago on her 18th birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bella's POV:_

Today was finally here. I was going home. I didn't know what was going to happen yet but I knew that it was the right choice to make. Not just for me, but for everyone.

I'd kept in constant touch with my uncle Billy and knew that our people needed me. Well, maybe not me, but what I could bring. I respected my uncle because he was my uncle but more importantly because he was the Quileute tribe chief. He had always carried a larger than life burden on his shoulders but I know that in the past 10 years or so things had become more stressful for him as he tried his best to do right by our people. We had never been a rich community money wise but we had gotten by, however, in the past few decades things have slowly gone from livable to crossing the poverty line.

Our schools were so far behind it was almost like they taught straight from the dark ages. Our clinic was kept up to date as much as possible, but still was behind in times. Those that did manage to graduate high school, hardly ever went on to college as there was no money to do so unless they had been lucky enough to get a full ride. I was glad that we lived so close to fishable waters or I'd be afraid that our people would be struggling even more.

I had to stop thinking about all of this or I would really bring myself down and I really wanted today to go well. Of course I didn't honestly expect it to, but I hoped it would. Besides, that was the past and present troubles for my tribe, the future would be much different.

My uncle Billy had told me to drive in at lunch time and head to his house where he would make sure everyone would be at, but of course I never could follow directions very well. Also, I knew that if Paul found out at the same time as everyone else that I was back, well let's just say that he can work the silent treatment like a pro and I didn't want to deal with a pouting, silent Paul.

In my excitement and yes I could admit it, a bit of fear, at seeing everyone again I couldn't even check to see how the new diner and my house was coming along. As I got out of the car and sat on the hood, I checked to see who was close and sensed a wolf but this one wasn't new so he had to be the Alpha, Sam. I ignored his presence since as I didn't even know him, he was of no concern of mine.

In no time at all I saw Paul, he wasn't facing me completely but I could see that he was smelling the air. I could see him shaking slightly, but I wasn't scared. This was my best friend, my Paulie.

Paul stopped smelling the air and almost faster than I could see, turned and fully faced me. I could see the beautiful grin lighting up his face from where I sat.

I don't know how I got so lucky that he didn't scream out my name, letting everyone else know I was here, but he didn't say a word. He just ran to me, pulling me off the car and into his arms, crushing me to him like I was going to disappear in the next second.

"Bella." He whispered my name while breathing in my scent.

"Hey Paulie, miss me?" I had to give a bit of snark, feeling that he was about to unleash pouty Paul. If he had been angry at me, he would have already let me know, or maybe I would get that later when it all caught up to him.

"Beeellllaaa." Yup, here's the whine. Pouty Paul is making himself known ladies and gentlemen. "What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me? We just talked last night, you couldn't tell me I'd be seeing you today?" And there's the sad eyes, Pouting Paul is in full effect.

"Surprise?" I tried to joke. "I wasn't even supposed to see you yet but I had to. You guys have a pack meeting during lunch at uncle Billy's today right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" He asked and narrowed his eyes, good that was better than the sad eyes.

"Let's just say that it's show and tell and uncle Billy's bringing me in front of the class today. I wasn't supposed to show up until then but I had to see you first. I knew you would turn into a girl if I didn't tell you first."

"Whatever!" Paul huffed at my girl comment as he put me back down on my feet before grinning again. "How long are you here for?"

"If all goes well, I'm back for good."

I could tell that made him happy but he also looked concerned and sad.

* * *

_Sam's POV:_

Listening and watching them I had no idea if I was more shocked at seeing her or kinda grossed out when Paul, _hard assed mean Paul,_ whined and pouted to her. He was a grown ass wolf for fuck's sake!

When she mentioned the pack meeting I was on high alert but she said Billy knew she was coming, so for now I believed that.

Bella told Paul she might be back for good and man, I bet you could see how happy he was from the moon! The damn boy was one step away from fucking skipping, no joke. But then he seemed to think about something and I could see the happiness fade from his eyes. Whatever he thought of was making him sad and I was slapping myself mentally for hoping this Bella chick would do something to make him smile again or hell, even fucking pouting was better than this sad Paul. If he started to cry I had no idea what I was going to do. I didn't want to see that shit. Seriously Paul, man the fuck up.

"Bella, tell me at least one thing so I'm not surprised. How bad will it be?" Paul asked her.

Bella seemed to understand why he was so sad, she gave him an understanding smile. Well hello fuckers, I didn't understand. How bad is what going to be? I have to figure this shit out, it's my job to protect everyone and if this little girl was bringing some bad shit, well I had to stop it.

I started walking towards them when she answered him.

"It's going to rip open a few wounds and make some people very upset. I won't lie Paulie, it's going to hurt."

It's going to hurt? Fuck that shit. Who the fuck was she to come here and hurt anyone?

For Paul I guess that was a good enough answer. "Did anyone else see you yet?"

She used her head to gesture behind them while tapping him on his nose. "Some wolf you are, can't even tell that your Alpha is walking up to us!"

Paul turned to see him and I could see the confusion on his face, later I would have to remember to bitch him out about not noticing me before she pointed me out. I guess he could see something on my face because he pushed the girl behind him slightly as I got closer. I stopped a few feet in front of them and cocked an eyebrow at him, silently demanding that he introduce us.

He cleared his throat and did as I wanted but I couldn't tell you what he said. Because when I took my eyes from his and meet her eyes, time stopped, I felt the earth move under my feet and I felt something shift inside me. It was as if my very life force was split in half, half stayed inside me, while the other half? The other half went to _her_.

* * *

_Bella's POV:_

Sam, the Alpha, walked over and had Paul introduce us even though we both knew who the other was. Pointless waste of time if you asked me.

Paul said my name so I raised my eyes to look at Sam and I froze, recognizing what was going on. There was no mistaking the look in Sam's eyes.

_This could not be happening! _

The greatest gift, as well as the greatest hinderance, if you asked me, known to shape shifters has happened again.

Sam Uley just imprinted on me. And I was not happy about it.

* * *

A/N: I work without a beta, so any mistakes you see are 100% mine. Please, feel free to let me know if you spot any mistakes so that I can correct them. :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Bella's POV:_

I repeat, I was not happy. Couldn't the asshole have imprinted already? I've been away for five years and I know he is like a year or so older than me so how had he gone so long without an imprint? I thought most imprinted in the first few years after their first phase? Meh. I shrugged to myself. I wasn't going to spend any more time debating myself in my head why he hadn't before now. It had happened so the only thing that we could do was deal with it. But we would have to deal with it later, I had a pack meeting to go to.

Thankfully it seemed that Paul had no idea what was going on, I didn't want him finding out just now. He was going to flip shit and I wanted to prolong that for as long as I could.

I sighed and forced myself to face facts.

One, Sam had imprinted on me. It wasn't going to go away and rejecting the imprint would cause him pain. I didn't know him but to knowingly cause someone that kind of pain was just not in me. I have seen what a rejected imprint does to a wolf and it was not pretty.

Two, honestly the main reason I wasn't happy with the imprint was the thought that as Alpha, Sam knew what was going on. But if he didn't, then I had no problems agreeing to get to know him. He was fucked in the head if he thought that an imprint meant instant and total access into my panties though.

Three, at least he was hot. And yes, that was a fact. I was vain enough to admit that if I had to deal with an imprint, that I was glad I at least had a wolf that was very, _very,_ easy on the eyes.

"Sam was it?" And there he goes with a silly grin and adoration shining in his eyes. Already whipped. "Look, I know what happened. We can talk about it later but right now we have to head to the pack meeting."

* * *

_Sam's POV:_

I was going to tell the other guys that already imprinted how sorry I was that I teased them all the time that their girl's had them wrapped so tight around their fingers. Because I understand, I totally get it now.

Bella, _my Bella, _already had me dying to give her anything she wished, ready to find a way to give her the moon if she wanted it and she didn't even have a clue.

Wait.. what did she just say? Well fuck me. She did know. But she didn't look happy about it, she looked like she just accepted that she would be eating dog shit for the rest of her life. Well didn't that make me feel grand. She was right though, a pack meeting had been called so our talk would have to wait.

I watched as she went and grabbed a bag from the car and told Corbin she would see him later. He waved bye to us as he drove away. Damn, I forgot to ask how he knew about us. I'd have to remember to do that later, it really bugged me.

And I really needed to stop spacing out, I thought to myself as I jogged to catch up with Bella and Paul who had already started making their way to Billy's.

* * *

_Billy Black's POV:_

Everyone but Paul, Sam and Bella was lounging around in my backyard when noon came around. I knew that meant that Bella had not listened to me and went to se Paul before coming here. I really wanted to be mad at her but I understood why she did it. Paul was a damaged soul and those he loved and let in, he thought as his. If he felt Bella came to see us before him he would have been very hurt.

I had no idea where Sam was but knew that he wouldn't be long, he never missed a meeting before.

I told the others that I was going to grab a drink as I escaped to the front porch to wait for Bella.

She walked up and I was right that she had found Paul, but I wasn't expecting Sam to be with them as well. I took in my niece for the first time in so long, I can't believe how much she had grown. She had always been beautiful but she had become even more so. As she got closer to the house, she broke from the two men and ran the rest of the distance to me.

"Uncle Billy!" She cried out softly while leaning down to hug me.

I clung tight to her for a second before letting her stand back up. "Bella my dear. It's so wonderful to see you again."

"You as well uncle. I can't believe we did it!"

I chuckled at her eagerness. "We didn't do anything, it was all you young one. And it's not over yet. Are you ready?"

Paul had to go and open his mouth, frustrated at not knowing something that had to do with "his" Bella. "Bella what did you do? Did you hide something else from me?" His harsh tone was softened by the gentle look her gave her.

"Paul I swear I had no choice, it wasn't that I wanted to trust me. There was things going on that I couldn't tell you about, in fear of the others finding out via the pack mind. You understand don't you?" She pleaded to him and I silently hoped he did understand and didn't lash out at her. He took so long in answering her that I started to really fear that he would.

"I do and I don't. You're not supposed to hide anything from me, but I understand about the lack of privacy that the pack mind gives us. But will you tell me everything later if I don't learn about it this afternoon?"

She nodded at him and smiled, which in turn of course made him forgive her instantly and smile back. I bet she had no idea how much she had some of us wrapped around her little finger.

I watched as my niece squared her shoulders back and looked me dead in the eye.

"Chief Black, I am here on the behalf of the Cree tribe in Montana with peace negotiations."

I could do nothing but stare at her in pride. She had told me she did it, but hearing it was something different. If I was alone I would have cried.

"Good girl Bella. I'm so proud of you. Give them to me and wait here until I call for you."

She did what I was unable to do, she let a few tears go.

"Niece, what name do you go by these days?" I knew that her father had told her she was no longer welcome to use his last name. She had used her mother's maiden name for a few years, my name, but then after the blood oath and ceremony I knew she changed it yet again.

"It hasn't changed since I gave my oath." She proudly stated and looked at Paul with an ear to ear grin.

"Very well then. Paul, do you want to wait with Bella? I can say that you are waiting with the representative."

Paul agreed and after making sure I had four copies of the negotiations I rolled my wheelchair back to the back yard.

Everyone quieted down when I returned and made my way to the table that was set up for the four of us- myself, Sue, Sam and Old Quil.

As I cleared my throat I looked around to make sure I had everyone's attention.

"This will not be a normal pack meeting so I'm setting some ground rules. There will be some things said that you might not like or agree with but the pack is only here because parts of this meeting will directly affect you. You will not be part of the decision making. Do I make myself clear?" I waited for their agreement and passed copies to the other elders.

"A representative from a Cree tribe to the east of us in Montana has come to us with peace negotiations." Whispers began to spread, slowly getting louder.

"SILENCE! You will be quiet until after the Elders reach an agreement." Sam roared, his voice booming with the force of his Alpha power.

I nodded my thanks to him, grateful for the help. "I will outline what they want and what they will give. If we agree to it, I will call in their representative to finalize it. Elders, do we agree?"

It was my lucky day that they all agreed without wanting to fully read it first. Oh well, that would be their mistake, not mine. All of them are old enough to know they should have read the papers first.

"They offer four years of free college to any graduate that meets their required grade limit and will open trade lines again. Those are the two main articles that they offer. In return they want us to allow ten members of their main pack into our land when they wish as long as they do not harm anyone without being provoked, the promise that we will from now on tell our pack's any hidden laws pertaining to them that we have missed, intentionally or not, and a sum of money they feel owed to them as penance due for the rift between our tribes that our ancestors caused. They also want us to agree to two stipulations that their pack Alpha makes to us in person."

* * *

_Other Elder's third person POV:_

Sue was more than ready to agree, the only thing she wondered about was the sum of money. How would they get that?

Sam worried about the idea of another pack being so close to his. What would that mean? Did they have to merge? Would he and their Alpha get along?

Old Quil was seething. He had been excited at the idea of opening trade lines with them again but when Billy announced their demand to tell future pack's all laws he felt angered. There was one pack law that he did not want known, in case later on the tribe needed it to be put in effect. He was grateful that for some reason they didn't demand that _this_ pack wasn't told. At least he still had one card to play if it was ever needed.

Billy was mentally dancing, skipping and cheering. She had done it. Thank Taha Aki, she had done it!

* * *

_Billy's POV:_

"Do we agree?"

Sam and Old Quil gave their agreement but Sue spoke up on the concern I knew she had.

"What of the sum they asked for? I understand their need for it, I remember the stories. But how will we pay for it?"

"It has been already taken care of. Someone has donated the money to cover it."

"What? Who?" Sue exclaimed.

"They don't wish to be named at this time."

I could tell that Sue was thinking about protesting and demand to be told who had donated the money and was glad when finally she agreed to go forth and finalize things.

I couldn't help the grin that came over my face.

"Well then since we all agree to finalize the agreement, may I introduce their representative and pack Alpha, Isabella Lahote."

As soon as I said her name and that she was the Alpha, chaos erupted, just like I knew it would.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but with spring break and allergy season hitting me hard, I haven't had much time (or energy) to write.  
Thank you all for the amazing support you have shown me for this. The amount of reviews, follows and favorites have blown me away! :)

* * *

_Bella's POV:_

I knew that when I started this whole thing that it was going to be a long, tough ride. I also knew it was going to be hard, _very hard,_ to come back home. But it had to be done, no matter what happened today at this meeting, it would all be worth it.

Well, maybe being imprinted on wasn't worth it, but then again I don't really know the guy so could I really make a statement like that just yet? I couldn't, it wasn't fair to him. I'd have to save my judgement for later after I found out if he knew what was being hidden from one of his pack members or not.

I expected everyone to be loud when they noticed me but there was only one person's reaction I was really interested in, and oh boy, he didn't disappoint. His face turned pale, then so red that I could tell that he was about to cause a scene. Hoping with everything in me that it went the way I wanted it to, I looked him right in the eyes and waited.

He seemed to have forgotten for the moment that we had an audience, but I was happy for it. I had waited for so many years for this to be out in the open and it looked like I was finally about to have my way.

Old Quil stood up, glaring at me and if I actually gave a damn about the old man I might have been worried about how red his face was still and how fast his heart was beating.

"You broke your oath to me girl!" He hollered and pointed his finger at me.

Oh hell fucking no. I expected him to start with something like that but to actually hear him accusing me pissed me off even further.

"The fuck I did! If I broke it, how am I still alive?"

"How do you expect me to believe your word when you come back here as an Alpha? Maybe I should go back on my promise."

The smirk on his face made me want to phase and rip him to shreds. It wasn't often that I felt this much rage towards a person, but he would always, _always, _be someone who could unleash my rage just by being near him.

Sam's pack started getting louder as they tried to find out what was going on and I could feel both Sam and Paul staring at me, both demanding answers as well.

I tried to pay more attention to Paul as he was tugging on my arm and getting more pissed by the second but I was unable to answer him. The second that damn old man mentioned going back on his word it was like I had tunnel vision and all of my focus was on him. Unable to stop myself, a loud growl like none I had ever made before came out of me, silencing everyone.

"Go head and do it. It will be you that loses, not me." This wasn't how I wanted things to go, but I was letting my anger get the best of me. Not my proudest moment.

"How will I lose? He has more loyalty to his pack than he has to you. I think you will find that you will lose my dear." I know he thought he was working things in his favor, but really he was only making it worse for himself.

I was grateful when Sam told his pack to calm down, so many wolves in one place trying to talk over each other was getting on my nerves.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." I told him as I took in all the wolves before switching my gaze to Sam. He would be the best to ask, as Alpha, his word carried the most weight.

"Alpha Uley, does everyone in your pack give you their total loyalty?"

Poor guy looked so confused at the question, it was obvious that he was pissed that he had no idea what was going on. Still he thought about the question and answered honestly.

"No."

His blunt answer didn't shock me any but it did Old Quil. The man turned his glare on Sam and asked him what that meant.

"All of the wolves that have imprint's are more loyal to them than they are to me. They are still loyal to the pack, to the tribe, but their loyalty lies first with their mates." Sam paused for a moment and Old Quil took that as he was done and sent a look of victory my way that slowly fell from his face when Sam started talking again.

"Then there is Paul Lahote. He has not imprinted yet but he is more loyal to someone other than me and the pack."

For some reason, even with the truth right in front of his face, Old Quil didn't see it. "Who holds his loyalty?"

"I'm unsure as I've never seen the person before, only in his mind, but in his mind he calls her Ella." At any other time it would have been funny, but I swear I could actually see a light bulb go off over Sam's head as he figured it out. "As in Isab_ella._"

Old Quil started to panic. Another time, another place, I might have laughed at him.

Paul finally stopped trying to get my attention as he put a few pieces together. And there went another light bulb.

"So let me see if I have this right Elder Quil. You and Isabella made some sort of oath. Because I know her so well I'm sure she wanted something badly and you gave it to her, but only under an oath that if she broke, she would die. You made an oath with the most important person in my life that could have possibly killed her. Is that correct?" He stated so calmly that it scared me. I had never seen him this calm before in my life.

Old Quil seemed to agree with me for all he did was nod.

"And then for some reason you felt the need to threaten her with losing me? Let me tell you right now that there is not one thing she could do that would make her lose me. If I had to choose between her and any of you here, it would be her. It would always be her. Do we understand each other?"

Paul didn't even give him a chance to say anything in return as he turned to face me, still so calm. Trying my best not to fidget I met his eyes.

"Isabella Lahote, you tell me this instant what this oath was about and what was so important that you would die for."

Oh how I wanted to. I pointed at him, trying to tell him at least half of the answer before I then shook my head and pointed to my throat.

He didn't understand what I was trying to say and I wanted to cry it made me so frustrated.

My uncle raised his voice to be heard and thankfully told Paul what I could not. "You Paul, she was willing to die for you. She can't tell you because the oath prevents her from telling anyone about it. Before you ask, no, I did not know about it. I was able to piece together a few things over the years and have waited for so long to do this. Now with the proof in my face I can finally do something about it."

The crazy gleam in my uncle's eye was weird, I don't know if I ever wanted to see it again. "Elder Quil, as chief of this tribe I am ordering that you release Isabella Lahote from her oath."

Oh if looks could kill my uncle would be six feet deep. Old Quil had no choice but to cave under the order and release me.

Wasting no time, I started blabbing it all to Paul.

"The oath was for you. After I phased, Old Quil told me that the legends had been true and who else would be phasing. I asked him why he didn't do more to protect you if you were so important to the tribe. He acted like he didn't care so I pushed him more and he asked me what I would do to help you. I said I'd do anything and he made me make an oath that if I never phased in Washington again and didn't tell anyone in the tribe that I had phased, he would kick your father out of the tribe and never let him back in." I hoped that my ramblings made sense to him, I had waited so long to tell him that it all just came bursting out.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bella's POV:_

I was in such a hurry to finally let go of the biggest secret I had ever hid from him that I somehow stupidly forgot about his temper. I stopped my word vomit to see that he was vibrating so hard next to me that he was almost a blur. Knowing he was a second from phasing at best I threw my arms around him and hugged him, whispering in his ear, hoping that I could stop him from phasing and killing Old Quil. While I may hate the Elder and not want him in my life, I didn't wish him dead. At least that's what I told myself, if I was being honest with myself I knew that no matter how cold it was, the truth was that everyone would be better off without him around trying to control everything and everyone.

"Calm down baby brother, it's over now and I'm free from the oath. It was in the past and what do we say about the past Paulie?"

I gave him a moment to breathe in and out before giving him a nudge, letting him know that I was waiting on an answer.

Which he gave me, in a thick voice, still full of anger and hate. "The past is the past, we don't live in it any longer. It holds no power over our future unless we let it." He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against mine while trying to calm down more. I let him lean down against me as I held him, glad that he hadn't phased and let his wolf take over.

We only got quiet for another few moments, which was unbelievable with all of these wolves around and what had just been said. But the shock wore off and the questions came pouring out, so fast that I had no idea who was asking what.

"Why do you not smell like a wolf?"

"Where's your pack?"

"How is she Alpha?"

"Did you say her last name was Lahote?"

"How come we didn't know there was another pack out there? Is there others?"

I knew that if I didn't take control, the rest of this meeting would go south very quickly and we still had a few more things to go over. So I took a lung full of air, put my thumb and middle finger in my mouth and whistled long and loud. All talking stopped as everyone gathered looked around to see who had wanted their attention.

"I'll answer the questions that I don't mind answering right now, but anything else will have to wait for another time. I'm here for a meeting and it hasn't finished yet." I stood straight and made sure that my face showed how serious I was.

"My pack is never far from me, but as we didn't know how this was going to go they didn't come with me all the way here. Yes, my last name is Lahote. Paul and I had a blood oath ceremony and became siblings. That's all I'll say about that. Lastly, I don't smell like a wolf because we had a witch spell the whole pack so our enemies don't smell us coming up on them. It makes bringing down large groups of vampires much easier." My last answer had many looking thoughtful, Sam was one of those and I could tell that he would be asking me more questions about it later. Which I didn't mind at all, I'd even offer to contact the witch for him if it was something he wanted for his pack.

* * *

_Sam's POV:_

My head was spinning. Fuck, I couldn't tell you what color the sky was at the moment. This girl comes back and BAM! everything is different. As confused as I was, there was also a layer of anger and feelings of betrayal. How could one of our elders do something like that? To send one of our own away like that? No matter how hard I tried to figure it out, I couldn't. It just made no damn sense.

It did worry me some at how Paul was taking this. I've known for a while now that one of the reasons he stayed here because he didn't want to leave and be a lone wolf. What if now that he knew he had other options, he left us? He had a horrible temper but he was one of our stronger wolves and I would hate to lose him.

Her comment about a witch was interesting. I'd have to ask her more about that later and see if this witch would come help out with my pack.

When Sue stood up to yell and get everyone back on track I was glad, I wanted this meeting to finish up so that I could go someplace and think.

I looked over at Bella to see what she was doing and watched as she turned to Paul with a strange look in her eyes. Not really caring at this point if it was private, I leaned forward as I listened to their whispered conversation.

* * *

_Bella's POV:_

As soon as Sue Clearwater stood up I mentally put my game face on, it was time to finish this. All the planning, the years spent away from here, the pain I had to deal with, not being with my family, it was finally ending.

Turning to Paul I grabbed his hand in mine, and grabbed his chin to force him to look down at me. "Do you remember what I said about it hurting? It's time brother."

He didn't say anything at first, he just stared into my eyes and I could see the pain in them. I knew that later we would have to sit down and have a long talk about what happened. Paul closed his eyes and kissed my forehead before hugging me tightly. "It's ok, I'm right here beside you. Whatever it is, we will deal with it together. Love you Ella."

Willing tears not to fall, I gave a weak smile into his chest. "Love you too Paulie." Then I stepped out of his embrace and faced the council with my head held high.

All of the council was staring at me and I could tell that they all had words for me, but my uncle was the first to speak.

Clearing his thought to get everyone's attention, he locked eyes with me. "Alpha Lahote, the council has agreed to finalize the peace negotiations you have brought us. We are very thankful for everything that has been offered and will pay the penance. If you would come forward, you can collect our signatures and then tell us your stipulations."

If this wasn't so serious I would have skipped over to them. I was so damn giddy, I was almost floating on air.

I stopped in front of their table and pulled a few items out of my bag. None of the older council members looked surprised at what I set down in front of them, but I could tell that Sam had no idea what was going on. Why did he not know his own tribe customs? Maybe that meant that he also didn't know about the law that I hated so much. I prayed that was so, it would make the imprint so much easier. I decided to explain for his benefit.

"As per custom of both parties, we will sign in blood. I'll give everyone a small container, a small knife and their own feather quill to use, which you can get rid of yourself afterwards in which ever way you see fit. When it's your turn, cut your finger and let a bit of blood drip into the container, then sign your name with the quill. Any questions?"

All of the council shook their heads but one of the wolves behind me yelled out a question. "Why are you signing in blood?"

I could have answered since of course I knew the answer, but I looked at the council and wondered if any of them would answer it. I almost couldn't cover up my smirk when Old Quill himself answered.

"Signing in blood evokes a very strong magic, blood magic. Anything signed in blood with a witness can never be broken without very serious repercussions. It is not something that someone should take lightly."

_You should have followed your own words, little too late now! _

I handed the supplies to everyone and the process went quickly. After they all signed I cut my finger and signed on the witness line.

Uncle Billy then clasped his hands together and shot a quick smile at me. "Well then, Alpha Lahote will you please tell us your stipulations."

Since he was still being formal, I would to. "Of course Chief Black. But first do you mind if I give my beta an update?"

"Of course. You may also let him know that he is welcome to join us if he wishes. It might be best if the rest of your pack waits a bit though."

I fully understood, I didn't want the rest of my pack here yet either. Tension was still too high to add nine unknown wolves to the mix. Quickly I sent a text to my beta Dante and waited the few moments I knew it would take for him to get to me.

I turned as I felt him coming closer. Dante came in and didn't even pause as he came towards me, taking his position at my right side, standing tall with his hands clasped behind his back. Even though he walked right to me, I watched as he took in everyone. I knew that he was sizing them up and wondered what his first impression was.

"Chief Black, Alpha Uley, Elders, this is Dante Anderson. Dante, this is the Quileute council."

After Dante gave a polite nod in greeting and received one back it was time to finish this.

"The first stipulation is about my pack. You do not have any say in where we train, how we train, where we live, nothing. They will only follow my lead unless we are assisting Alpha Uley and his pack with a threat or if they need or want our help on patrols. Then and only then, will my pack follow his lead. I'm only giving Alpha Uley and Chief Black permission to ask my pack to help protect this tribe if they want it. As of right now, they will not answer to anyone else. I reserve the right to change that order later, if I see fit."

Here I paused to gather my thoughts. As if sensing that I needed him closer, Paul stepped up to my left, mimicking my beta's stance. I did not know if he knew what he was doing or not but it was a move that did not go unnoticed by anyone, including his own Alpha who narrowed his eyes at the move.

"As for my second stipulation, I demand that Leah Clearwater is from this moment on, for the rest of her life, exempt from all previously hidden pack laws that refer to female pack members."

I only knew of one that I wanted to protect her from and was at first only going to mention that, but at the last moment I changed it, just in case there was any others that I didn't know about.

* * *

A/N: I've made a facebook account for my stories. I'm finding it easier to share photos and other information that way. It's also fun to chat with other writers and readers. :)  
If you wish to add me, the link is on my profile page.


End file.
